inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is the new main protagonist and one of the main characters of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He plays as a midfielder and goalkeeper for Raimon. Appearance Tenma has light brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has a big steel blue eyes. He isn't shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though it can be seen that he wears his pajamas, which is blue with white stripes before he goes to sleep. Also when he was young it can be seen that he wears a red shirt with long yellow sleeves with blue pants. Though in the anime opening, he wears a dark pink shirt with blue shorts. Personality He is shown to be a nice and caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones in need and wanting to protect his teammates. Matsukaze is usually energetic, standing up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover. His love for soccer started when, ten years prior to the series, Gouenji saved his life. With this Matsukaze has been very passionate about the sport, and his personality towards it can be compared towards Endou's as equally as passionate and high-spirited. Also, he always is shown to be happy when he sees a former Inazuma Japan player, since he has a lot of respect for them as shown when Endou Mamoru came to Raimon and some others appearances also. Best attributes Tenma is optimistic and stands up for what he believes in. He is friendly, eager, never distrusts anyone, and has a unique "healing" quality that he shares with Endou and Fideo. He's also a soccer freak like Endou. Worst attributes He has a habit of training so hard that he winds up hurting himself, but he doesn't mind if it means he can get stronger, which makes him extremely similar to Endou. He also tends to be persistent and rather nosy in his desire to help others, which can be taken as annoying at first by other characters. History Prior to GO Ten years before the start of Inazuma Eleven GO, Tenma was living in Okinawa with his family and, one day, saw a young dog in danger of dying due to being hit by some wooden boards. He hurried to help it but tripped while running away, risking himself because of the boards nearly crashed on him. In that moment, Gouenji Shuuya saw him and used his soccer ball to save him. Tenma ended up keeping the soccer ball, which had the Raimon symbol drawn on it, and the dog, which he named Sasuke, and now lives with him. Childhood In the bonus game ending of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, a young Matsukaze Tenma is shown to be playing around with his dog, Sasuke, and is also helped by the Inazuma KFC at playing soccer. During practicing, Sorano Aoi saw Tenma for the first time and both of them became childhood friends. It can be noted that after he was saved by Gouenji Shuuya, he started to practice dribbling the ball, and that he and Sorano Aoi ,after this event, became close friends during their childhood. Plot (GO) Because of what happened when he was a kid, Tenma grew up to love soccer and practiced dribbling alone, hoping to be able to join the soccer team of Raimon not because of the school's soccer reputation. Tenma currently lives by himself, renting a room in Aki's manor. He enrolled at Raimon Jr. High because of the symbol drawn on the soccer ball that saved him, and wanted to join the soccer club even though he seemed to not know how popular it was. When he arrived at the school, he was surprised at the size of the new club room. During his first day at the new school, he met Tsurugi Kyousuke, who had just beaten Raimon's second team, standing up against him and ending up with on a one-on-one match with him, revealing an unfinished Keshin. Then, he had his first match against Kuro no Kishidan after their arrival. In Episode 003 (GO), Tenma met Nishizono Shinsuke for the first time. After that, Raimon had a training match with Eito. The score arranged for this match was 3-0, Eito's victory. But thanks to Tenma's great effort, Shindou has sudde nly made a miracle volley and scored. The match ended, Eito won 3-1. In the end of episode 8, because Tenma wanted Shindou to stay on the team, he learned his first hissatsu, Soyokaze Step and get past Shindou; and he revealed his desire to meet the man who saved him in the past in Holy Road tournament. During His first match in Holy Road Tournament, he and Raimon played against Tengawara´s school and at first he was doubting of Shindou because he wasn´t sure he was gonna play seriously but when Shindou did Kami no Takuto, Matsukaze, Shindou and Shinsuke declared they were gonna win that match and made the pass to Shindou for him to score, but later Hideki from Tengawara scored with his Keshin hissatsu. At the end of the first period he was encouraged by the words of Coach Endou and his attitude managed Sangoku to see how real football was played and he helped stop Falco Wing with his unknown power thus resulting with Shindou scoring with Harmonics. The next day, he was seen training with the rest of the team for the match against Mannouzaka but was surprised when he saw Minamisawa leave the team and told Endou that he should let Tsurugi play. Then Kurama told him that opposing the Fifth Sector will ruin their soccer and Endou told Him that he needed to make an important decision. The day of the match he replied to Endou that he will bring real soccer back no matter what and was threatened by Kurama that he will impede them for ruining the little soccer they have. At the match he was surprised that Tsurugi scored an auto goal for the other team, but Mannouzaka´s rough plays made them suffer. He almost got an injury but was saved in time by Tsurugi and with him joining them, they score the first goal. When Tsurugi tried to score another goal with his Death Sword it was blocked by Mannouzaka´s goalkeeper keshin and passed to Mitsuyoshi that scored a goal with his keshin´s hissatsu. At the second half when all their hopes were lost, the rest of the Raimon members started playing seriously after hearing Midori's speech. He was glad that the team won at the end 3-2. When the team found out that Teikoku is their next rival, they decide that they need to use their hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, but the only problem is that it was an incomplete tactic because no one could kick the shot. So Tenma decided to look for Tsurugi, only to find out that he can't play because the Fifth Sector will retire the money for his brother operation. Depressed in the training, Endou told him that he should try to make a powerful shoot hissatsu to be the kicker in Ultimate Thunder. At the match first the things were even for both teams until Kidou gave the order for Teikoku to win, and Raimon were beaten around. Teikoku was able to score 2 goals in the first half. Then, when Tsurugi came, Tenma was the first one to trust him and later told Tsurugi that if he didn't play soccer well, soccer will cry. With that said, Tsurugi was able to complete Ultimate Thunder, and helped Tenma scored with Mach Wind. Later he congratulated Shinsuke for scoring the second goal, and gave Tsurugi the assistance to make the decisive goal and win the match. The next day, they visited Teikoku and learn about the Resistance. Later, Endou helps him practice for another hissatsu technique and invites Tenma to dinner. At first he looked at all believing it was delicious but actually horrible. However, Endou told him to be a man and eat the horrible food. At the practice he tries to learn a new hissatsu technique but fails and tells the team that somehow he has a power inside him wanting to arise. Tsurugi decides to help him train because he knew about the keshin energy inside Tenma. In episode 20, Tenma replaces Sangoku and finally released his keshin, Majin Pegasus. In episode 21, Tenma meets Kariya Masaki for the first time. During the practice, Kariya tackled Tenma, but he praise Kariya for his competence. In episode 22, he used Soyokaze Step to avoid the cyclone. In episode 23, he used Spiral Draw to take the ball from the cyclone. Later he used Mach Wind to score a point for Raimon after Kurama used it for a Chain Shoot. In episode 24, he used his Keshin Majin Pegasus to score a another point for R aimon. In episode 26, he used Double Wing along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Kariya Masaki but fails because his pass speed is slow, which made the Hakuren's members know where the ball was. In episode 27, he was switched to goalkeeper position again due to Sangoku Taichi being injured. He blocks Yukimura Hyouga's keshin hissatsu; Icicle Road with his keshin, Majin Pegasus, and was able to block it completely. In the end, Raimon wins the match. In Episode 30, he used Soyokaze Step to pass Izumi. He also use his keshin to pass Sousuke. In Episode 032 (GO), Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane, Midori, Shindou and him where having flashbacks of the past matches they had in the Holy Road tournament. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tenma appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon trailer along with Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Endou Mamoru including Raimon new team members: Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru and Nishiki Ryouma. In another trailer of the movie, he is seen with wings and also starting a keshin fusion with Shindou and Tsurugi. Hissatsu *'SH Mach Wind' (マッハウィンド) *'﻿SH Justice Wing' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (with Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'SH Sword of Fire '(with Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto) *'SH Evolution' *'OF Soyokaze Step ' *'OF Pegasus Break' *'DF Spiral Draw ' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus' (魔神ペガサス) Keshin Evolution *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Majin Emperor Gryphon '(魔帝グリフォン) (with Shindou and Tsurugi's keshin) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' (ダブルウィング) *'HT Flying Route Pass' (ゴッドトライアングル) Relationships *Kino Aki (Relative) Quotes *''"What's wrong, Tsurugi?! You're not looking soccer straight in the eye as you are now! That's making soccer cry!"'' (To Tsurugi ) Trivia *In episode 3, Matsukaze reveals that Aki is his relative. *"Kaze" in his surname, Matsukaze, means "wind", a pun on his element. *It was noted by several characters (Haruna, Kudou and Aki ) that his personality was quite similar to Endou's. *It is now known that he will replace Shindou Takuto be the new captain of Raimon before the final of the Holy Road in the anime. *"Tenma" means "Pegasus" in Japanese, probably a pun on his "eager as a horse" personality or a pun on his Keshin. *With Endou, Sangoku, Rococo, Shadow and Tachimukai, Tenma is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon (GO): 8 (midfielder) and 18 (goalkeeper)). *His hair style is similar to a whirlwind. *Tenma is one of the few players who are called by their first name the most. Others are Atsuya, Touko, Hiroto and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *He's good at lessening his injuries by seeing where the movement of the ball is going to strike at him as Tsurugi stated when he watched Tenma's match with Mannouzaka. *He seems to be a big fan of Inazuma Japan and Raimon's members in the original series. *He uses his feet instead of his hands when he uses his keshin to block a shoot as a goalkeeper. *In the game's trailer, there's a scene where Endou appointed Tenma to be Raimon's new captain when he said ''"Matsukaze Tenma, omai ga shin captain da."''There's a probability this happened to replace Shindou when something fatal happened to him. *Initially Tenma was going to do Double Wing, but he was replaced by Kageyama Hikaru, who named the technique. *Tenma, Kariya, Shinsuke and Aoi are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *His character song is "Soyokaze Dream (Zephyr Wind Dream)", but still in the process of recording. Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User